Bloody Tensions
by Naked Doll
Summary: Molly, also known as Bloody Mary is summoned by Lady Arachne after 800 years of lying dormant, but when the girl starts to loose it, Giriko becomes the only person to control the girl's psychotic episodes. And when he finds out the reasonings for them the plan gets a whole lot more complicated Giriko x OC Rated M for smut/violence


_**While I have been working on other stories I felt the need to do somewhat sadistic smut filled story of Giriko. I don't own him and copyright is obviously not intended. :p Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Want to Play a Game?**_

* * *

It was such a sweet tune to her ears, the sound of screaming and mayhem when people ran from her. Usually she looked at it like tag or hide and seek. Oh how she loved to play those games as a child, giggling freely without a care in the world, her small porcelain doll dress bouncing along with her small skip.

Now she was all grown up, yet still as care free as ever. Always smiling always giggling, even when the blood splattered across her face after each kill. How she loved the sound of screaming. It was her lullaby before she went to sleep, the sound that brought her to sweet ecstasy. Something that sent those delicious chills up and down her spine. Her long blood red hair and matching eyes always seemed to catch her victims off guard. And that smile.

That smile told them everything. Then she'd grin, and laugh, skipping towards them with that eerie whistling. A song. Ones that children would sing as children about Bloody Mary. The victims ran in fear for their life.

One was a blonde man, handsome blue eyes. It was the only thing she caught of him with her own. He was looking back sprinting as he passed by a tinted window. Mirrored.

Before his eyes Molly disappeared, her giggle just a distant whisper when she diminished.

The man screamed turning his face toward the front of him before feeling a hand popped out of the window and grabbed his neck, "Surprise! I caught you! I caught you!" She cheered gleefully.

The man gasped and twisted in pain as she tightened her grip. Her happily smile turning into a sadistic one as she leaned out of the window, her butt sticking up as her back bent inward. She snaked herself towards the man's cheek, and licked it to make the man cringe, breathing in a panic. His eyes filled with tears.

She leaned her lips to his ear, but never touching. He wanted to look over at her, but could never bring himself to look her in the eyes.

Those eyes…They were so cold. They would paralyze you at the sight of the color.

Then she whispered to him, "Do you know why they call me Bloody Mary?" The man's teeth chattered and he began whimper, unable to answer. She didn't mind though, she only smiled and giggled seductively near his ear, her nose now brushing against the shell of it, "Because this game can get a little messy…" Through the small section of the city, all anyone could hear was the sound of an agonizing blood curdling shriek. The sound of slashing flesh, gurgling and cracking bones.

When the red head was finished, she looked up at the blanket of stars, and sighed deeply, feeling almost content, feeling a part of her become at rest again for another night. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the chilled summer air against her skin before she decided to head back home, taking the roof tops as usual to keep out of sight.

She really did enjoy her job, free without a care in the world. Sure she missed the good old days being with her old gang and all, but having not right and wrong's for Molly meant she didn't have to live up to anyone's expectations.

And yet…She still felt like something was missing. Whatever it was, it was part of the drive that kept her wanting to slice someone apart. It was the only thing to pass the time, until something good came up, "Huh, look at that I've gotten my new tank top all dirty." She smacked her breast out of defeat and shrugged her shoulders as she walked into her house. Well, it was _someone else's_, but it was _hers_ now.

It was a nice little set up. One story home with three rooms. Computer, Master, and secondary room, with one huge bath and shower. All rooms had that old Victorian style to it, the walls, the furniture, everything. Hey, what could she say, she had good taste. She needed it for the life style she lived. It wasn't easy.

Especially since she had never been caught, not even by Lord Death. That's how her name got so popular, especially from where she lived. But no one could ever remember her face, it was like she would attack none of it ever happened.

Molly yawned tiredly but headed towards the kitchen, looking into the fridge, hoping to find something good to nibble on, but all she could find to eat was some left over's. Barbeque steak, grilled asparagus, and rice. It was neatly packaged with plastic wrap around the plate. She grabbed it and heated it. Ate it.

She went to the bathroom afterwards, washing off the old crusted blood still printed against her skin, scrubbing it away with a sponge lathered in fancy smelling soap. Molly loved the smell of it, only indulging in the tingling soap before rinsing it away and washing up her hair.

When she finished she dried herself and slipped into a blood red silk nightgown, letting the sound of her ankle bracelet take the walls of the Master bedroom. She stopped at the doorway, turning on the cat framed light on the nightstand, only scanning the luscious room, and canvas bed. She giggled jumping onto the bed, and nuzzled her body into the therapeutic mattress. She felt so snug in it, smiling softly as she began to drift off soundly.

Little didn't she realize shadow slowly coming up on her from the side of the bed's curtain's.

As quiet as a mouse the person's 6'2 frame began to hover over the side of the bed, leaning a hand towards the girl's ass.

Little did he realize that the woman had already smelled the man's cologne from where she laid, eyeing him out of the corner of her eyes before she brought her leg up at the mystery man's face, hoping to strike him, but missed by a mere inch.

The man flipped back missing the girl's attack, throwing up his hands when she attempted to throw the blanket over his head.

He dodged that as well, but never to expect Molly to be behind him already, her decorative axe crafted arm already on the defense to take out this intruder. She swiped at him on to hear the sound of a chainsaw hit against her blade, making her gasp, and pull back from the attack. She skid back on a knee. At first she seemed surprised, but then she giggled and stood up patting the end of her night gown, "Well, aren't you a sound for sore ears."

"Just thought I'd make an entrance. Hoping to get a piece of you before you decided to notice." Molly merely scoffed intrigued by the sound of his cocky attitude, but none the less pivot her hips as her smirked wide, "You can't fool me Giriko. Anyone that knows chainsaws like I do would surely know you've given yourself away."

"Damn, and here I thought I could have a little fun before getting right to business." A man with calm brown hair, matching light eyes, and piercing on various places of his face (from what she could see) came out from the darkness with his grin lighting up the entire room. When Molly came to the realization that it was her old friend the only thing she could think was could she even really call him that any more. They hadn't seen each other in 800 years and then all of a sudden here he was in this new get up, a fur lined jacket, green-blue pants, and his black boots.

She had to admit he was looking sexy, but the sight of him being here was sort blocking those senses of her, the feel of annoyance and trespassing starting to boil her blood as her lips frowned, her eyes burning into him as he opened up his arms, "Hey don't give me that face. It's been a long time, don't I at least get a 'hello'?"

"How about a get the hell out of my house. I don't want anything to do with your sorry ass."

"Ouch. Someone's still got some hurt feelings doesn't she?" He mocked back only to see the smirk on her face. She wasn't one to show her anger but more to provoke the other person more before they did her. It usually worked, but his arrival was very untimely. For goodness sake he didn't even have the common curiosity to knock on the window for her! But she knew Giriko didn't know the meaning of the word.

Sounding bored and uninterested she merely waved the brunette off, "Whatever, just get out of here."

"Not gonna happen. I came for you and you specifically."

"Oh yeah? What for?" She asked un-amused, propping down on the bed side with eyes on Giriko who merely walked up to her, hands in his pockets, "Lady Arachne. She's finally back after 800 years." Red eyes met with hazel, their glances to one another solemn and calm before Molly shook her head and walked back over to the bedside with a low chuckle, "Oh, what a treat. So the Arachanphobia crew is finally back. I take it she wants me to be recruited again?"

"How you guess?" He was sarcastically, yet still grinning at the girl, his eyes darkening just as much as hers, their boiled thrilling at the thought of some fun again, "Hell why not I got time."

"Heh, good, I didn't want to have to take ya there by force." Molly just laughed it off laying her hands back against the comfort as she crossed her legs, her busty sex bunny body only popping out at the enchanter, his nose attempting not to bleed, "You wouldn't do that. Not with me anyway. Anyone else, sure. But with me?" She stood up and brought her chest to his, her eyes burning into his own to make him give a hard glare as she smiled deviously, "You'd have a tougher time with me doing this." She leaped back onto the bed without even looking, then jumped into the mirror on the wall just above the head board.

Giriko chuckled and started to look around the room for the girl until he heard shuffling around in the kitchen, "What the…" His heavy footsteps made their way into the small settlement, noticing the girl humming as she dug into the fridge, "And what the hell are you doing?"

"Drinks! It's been 800 years, and you said you wanted a 'hello'. So, hello!" She pulled out a bottle tossing it to Giriko so he could look at the brand. He grinned, "You know me too well. Good year too."

"Yeah well, you have to share. I'm still mad at you, but I haven't shared a drink with a familiar face since the gang split up. So, you're lucky."

"Ha ha, thanks." He paused for a moment still looking at the bottle before he smirked at the girl, dancing the bottle in front of him, "Want to share?" Molly shrugged and smiled, a hand reaching her hip as she nodded, "Yeah, come, sit."

"One moment a raving bitch the next she's as sweet as a peach. You haven't changed a bit."

"A raving bitch is what I'm good at." They both tittered knowing they were both just screwing around.

They both sat at each end of the table, passing the bottle back and forth, Giriko went first, taking a long quenching thirst, some of it spilling from the side of his mouth as he gulped.

Molly couldn't help the giggle but took the bottle from him and also began to gulp it down, "By the way, I didn't the outfit. Really sexy I gotta say."

"Thanks." She chirped giving back the bottle so he could take his second swing. "So…800 years, huh?"

"Well, being nearly asleep and separated from your body can cause a lot of tension."

"I'm sure. That's why I didn't do what you did. I would've driven myself nuts." Giriko laughed it off only able to kick up his boots, "I have to admit Mol that I can agree with you there. Knowing your thing with small places, and your history? Pft, forget about it."

"Hee, well I could've but my 800 years of bloodlust would've killed me. You're a lucky bastard."

"Huh, you think so? I thought you having more of the freedom would've been lucky." The red head leaned over the table her arms crossed at her chest as her hair spilled over her shoulders, her eyes intently on his while he took another swig.

He could see the girl's eyes, more than just the intention behind them, which was more of an interrogation to make sure that she wasn't come back with false pretenses. But behind those gorgeous orbs of hers laid a sadistic, playful little vixen, and he knew it, just by looking at the way she was teasing him with what she was wearing.

Sure she may have not expected him to come, but since he _was_ there, he wondered of many possibilities. Ones that were making his pants tighter from underneath the table. He even put his feet down to adjust his discomfort, "You may be right about that. But I've just been good enough not to get caught by Death I guess. I'll admit though they still know how to make good Meisters to fight."

"Or kill…" Giriko's words were monotone, but full of excitement and anticipation, almost giving the girl her urge on purpose.

They both the other down, waiting for the other to ask, "How about we-,"

"Play a game? You read my mind." The sandy haired man grinned throwing the empty bottle straight into the garbage can behind him without looking, then stood up from his before sawing it in half.

Molly pouted at the action, "That was my favorite chair…" Giriko hummed in his chest walking around the table slowly as he eyed the red candy. The silk nightgown just showing enough skin to keep his mind imagining her without the gown. Then he noticed the frilly design around her chest, noticing how the red meshed in perfectly with her popping bosom.

He was hating life right now, seeing the way she mocked him with her body, the way her eyes were 'giggling' at him. He knew Molly well enough to know there was going to be trouble. And he liked that.

He liked it a lot. He almost couldn't contain himself as he watched the red head stand up and smiled happily, her bare feet skidding against the floor boards as she began to turn away from him, "So, what are the rules to the game."

"I don't really care as long as I get to hunt."

"Hee, oh you are impatient." Her playful smirk gleamed even more as she began to walk backwards, her hand hitting the slightly opened door to the bedroom again.

"800 years Molly. That's a lot of pent up frustration. More than you know…" Suddenly his voice became very gruff, almost growling as he grabbed her wrist when she tried to get away from him, but she failed, only to begin to giggle even more as she resisted, "Yeah? And probably more than I care to know."

"Huh you won't be saying that when you feel _this_." He used his free hand to grasp her, forcing her to his chest completely, her hand in a center hot area that was throbbing of need. A need that was sure to erupt with rage if he didn't get what he wanted.

Which made the game a little more interesting as she bit her lip, and gasped at the feel of his pulsing member. _Jeez his cock feels like stone it's so hard. _She gave a small tittered only to gasp again and grin when he tried to maneuver a hand between the top of the gown, already what Giriko's intentions were.

But Molly wasn't just going to hand herself over to him so easily. What did he take her for? She liked to drag things on. Pain, murder, games, sex, anything that gave her the entertainment she desired, she made sure it all linger.

Now, Giriko was her next target. For specific reasons, not just because he was here in front of her, but because he had been the only person in their old gang that she even remotely came to the terms 'cared for'. Not like it was love or anything. They were fuck buddies, nothing more than that or to get a job done. Or to play whatever intrigued them to communicate to one another. Never the less, he was still going to pay for leaving for 800 years for not so much as a phone call. For not caring to say good-bye when he disappeared with Lady Arachne.

They were all working for, he could've at least said something. She was going to make sure he was screaming by the time she was done with him.

Yet, Giriko didn't seemed to notice her demeanor, her real intent to what she was about to do.

Finally finding her scattered brains, she squeezed his length hard enough to make his sharpened teeth shimmer in the light, his eyes glossing with a raving hunger.

He hated it too. He didn't like that she could just adjust her grip like that and then rip away from him, grinning like a mad woman as she flicked over the bed, giving the death weapon a great shot of her panties, her perfect curves making his face flustered, and his dick jump as she landed doing the splits, sliding her stomach across the bed till she reached for the bottom board of the bed, and pulled herself up enough to cross her arms over the curves of the mahogany, placing her chin delicately on the divot of her forearms, "Not yet…It won't be any fun if I don't struggle, right?"

"Well it's not like we got all night. Lady Archane's is expecting us back at some point. I'd hate to be the one to make her upset."

"Oh yeah…That's right…" Remembering back a little further, she could've sworn that Giriko had a thing for their creator, his loyalty the biggest, fragile thing she could think of to slip her lips, "Your little thing for the Lady, how's that working out for you? No such luck?"

Something must've clicked in his head because his eyes widened but relaxed quickly, almost as if he was trying to restrain himself as he cocked a brow, "That's a change up." He muttered it loud enough for Molly to hear, her smile widening as her eyes darkened, "So…No go. Does that mean you were coming after me because _she_ wouldn't give it to you?"

"You're such a bitch Mol, no I didn't. She asked me to come get you personally because she knows anyone else would've been killed."

"Ha! So you weren't expecting to try and fuck me?"

"What the hell is this 20 freaking questions! I thought we were playing a game!"

"We are." She ensured, only giggling as she bit her thumb, "But we can't play a game if the hunter isn't feeling the need to kill…Right?"

"This isn't how the games usually start with us."

"Well this ones different." She frowned pulling her thumb out of her mouth as she stood her ground on the bed, her body hovering over his tall frame. His hands that were once snug in pockets, removed themselves and laid by his side, his fingers twitching before he balled them up, feeling something starting to go slightly wrong just by the look in her eyes.

They were glowing, in a way they would when she was about to strike her prey. Giriko was starting to wonder if he really was the hunter in this game. _Shit maybe she's more mad about the split up than I thought. Good, at least I know she has a soft spot somewhere in that hardened shell of hers. _

When Molly was through giving him the stare down she smiled and giggled sitting on the bottom board she once leaned against, now only a mere centimeters away from his face, enough so that their bodies could nearly touch again.

For Giriko the uncomfortably and irritations were just beginning as he frowned at the girl and began to growl impatiently, "Rrgh, just what exactly are you implyin' Molly?"

Giggling even softer this time, leaning up to his ear to watch him tense. She did it so quickly he had hardly noticed until she whispered, "That you've got a thing for Lady Arachne."

"What? Who cares! It's loyalty! Just like you wouldn't betray Lady Arachne, I'd do the same! It's not infatuation."

"It isn't? You don't see her like you see me?" The red head pulled just enough to see his eyes, to read his face, because that's the only way she could see how truthful he was being.

He seemed hesitant, almost unsure of how to answer that. The only thing he could do when he couldn't answer something was to fight. He growled, and growled louder until she heard his saw leg go off under her, her body snaking back just in time to avoid his blade, "Oo, I hit a soft spot didn't I?" She laughed flipping towards the mirror, but not into, seeing the fury in his eyes, the anger in his face, "There it is…That's the look I want. I want to bring out the primitive beast in you. The Death Weapon. Such a beautiful sight to see the pissed off look on your face."

"You know I was just gonna fuck your brains out before taking you back…But now I think I'll have the pleasure of cutting you up a bit before that happens."

"If you think you can, boy toy."

"That's it!" He swung his leg up, slashing the bed in two. Feathers exploding up into the air, causing them to rain down all around him and Molly before she dissolved into the her reflection, her face still smiling and giggling at him before Giriko took his leg and cut up the mirror as well, "Come on Molly I know you better than that! To run away without a single drop of blood. That's not the Bloody Mary I know!" His voice was cracked, malicious, and loud, his blood boiling.

She knew their history together, Giriko and Archne, it was nothing but motherly love. The only kind of love Giriko could ever really receive without rejecting it. It was more out of loyalty for being created, but the fact that Molly questioned him about his loyalty and how far she went exploit that, she should've known better to than to cross the line with him.

She couldn't help it though. She was hurting from his departure. Arachne she cared about and just as loyal if it really came down to it, but she knew why her Mistress went into hiding, why she needed to scatter across the world until now. But Giriko…Left.

He never said where, only to leave Molly to assume what had happen to him. When she came to find him, without his memories, she figured he didn't want to remember her. For the sake of remembering about Archne's return too soon. It was the only time she had ever turned away. The only time she ever felt…separated from herself.

And just like Giriko didn't like disrespected, neither did Molly. She was going to make sure he'd remember who Blood Mary was the next time he decided to walk away.

_No one _walked away from Blood Mary and got away unharmed.

Now, Giriko was alone in the room, the sound of distant laughter combing through the walls. He knew she was going to strike. It was just a matter of time. The question was what would she do if she caught him, or better yet, what he'd do to her once _he _hadcaught her.

Who would be the true prey, the hunter or the huntress?

Giriko sketched the room with his eyes, grunting when he had to make his way into the living room, standing just in the proximity of the kitchen's entrance as well, before scanning the living room closely. He could sense her, her wavelength just as intoxicating as the smell of her skin.

He had to admit for a chick that could piss him off-, no matter how much, he would always think of her in a perverted. Either from the way she acted or the way she dressed. It was that vixen mix with succubus ways that made his skin crawl in the most delightful and disturbing way.

One slow step after another, Giriko's eyes kept searching for some kind of movement, looking for any reflection that the red head could fly out of. He checked the bathroom, only to hear a whisper of a giggle from behind him. He turned around his eyes quickly looking from the living room to the kitchen. He growled, his saw leg revving at full throttle, noise piercing the ears of anyone that could hear it within a 5 mile radius, "I'll tear this whole place down, you that right! You can't hide from me Molly! Every reflection I find I will cut down till you have to show yourself! So come on! Bring it on you little hussy!"

"You called me a what!" Lashing out at the insult, Molly extended her hand out to his back, flying out of the door knob and about to grab him by the fur of his jacket.

But that only made Giriko grinned in satisfaction, turning just in time to wrap his chain around the girl's wrist. Molly was surprised unaware of his next move. He jumped up at the ceiling kicking a hole right through the roof. He then made another hole to match the fresh one, and brought himself down to the living room floor again

When his feet hit the ground, the girl gasped when she felt her arms nearly being ripped from their socket, and her body dangling in mid-air. She could feel the chain tightening, her eyes looking for anyway to escape out of his grasp. But this was it. The first game she had actually lost in 800 years.

In all honesty, she didn't mind it. Losing to Giriko was not as bad as most people would've thought. He wasn't going to kill her. Even if he wanted to, the outcome would've cost him his life.

But he couldn't do that, there was one other thing he _was_ going to do. One thing he knew he could get away with. He didn't care if he couldn't anyways, he was going to get out this pent up frustration.

He had been waiting 800 years for Arachne, receiving nothing from her, 800 years being of being kind and gentle, he was sick of it, it made him want to puke. Now that he was back to his old self again, Molly was going to be the one to feel him, and the torture he had to suffer.

His eyes intently watched her squirm around, chuckling when Molly realized it was futile to get free. And now there she was, her limbs and curves stretched to show more skin and rounded flesh. Molly giggled back as he took steps forward, his lips curving into a devilish grin. And were his piercing always so shiny? "That's a filthy mouth you got there Giriko." Her low seductive tone only called him further, his annoyance for her still escalating when he got close enough to touch her.

And even though she spoke to tauntingly at him, he wasn't going to go back on teaching her that lesson he owed her. His hands reached for her legs and violently pulled them to his hardened groin. Molly gasped and giggled at the rough action. When he could, he used a hand to pull on his chain pulling her up higher so he could get a good position.

Then he began to eagerly undo his pants, pulling out his stiffened cock before ripping the fragile panties from the girl waist. Molly bit her lip feeling her body ache, and pulse coursing through her muscles as her eyes drifted from their nearly connected regions to the demented gleam in his hazel iris's. "You're eyes to get lighter when you're mad. I love it."

"Shut up! I'm gonna make you pay for insulting me. For assuming. For question my loyalty to Arachne! No one, and I mean no one questions that! Even you!" He slammed into her, no warning, her body jolting to the pain. She yelped, and screamed as he pounded into her, his grunting over shouting hers, "That's right, Scream! Scream Molly! 800 years…I wanted to obliterate everything! The whole world, anything that came in contact with me! The sex was just as disgustingly boring as tap water! My whole _**life**_ nothing but a lie! I didn't even know who I was anymore! And now you dare to mock me about it…I'm gonna make you suffer!"

"Do your best baby, because it'll take more than your tiny dick to please me!" She smirked at him her honey pot happily inviting the brutal pain and pleasure he was ravaging her with. He bucked roughly over and over again, his speed almost impossible to keep up with as he clawed at her back, making her hiss at the hot burning friction.

His cock's girth was stretching and ripping her walls, pounding the red head so hard into her core that her back arched at the electrifying rapture rocking and shaking her very foundation.

He couldn't help but notice something though, her body was incredibly tight for someone who had probably been fooling around behind his back. He was sure of it. It angered him more to know that she couldn't been doing so, and he didn't know why. Yet, her body told him different, that she had been reserved for a very long time, her hips stiff and locked when he thrust inside her. Her tits giving him a beautiful bouncing view to get him even harder.

They were panting, still the sound of loud and painful mews coming from Molly's mouth, yet her body felt like it was starting to fall into his malicious actions. Her legs beginning to straighten, and her brows began to knit when she felt her wetness lubricating his length. He was slipping in with ease, starting to groan in delight. She each smack to her thighs the girl moaned and whimpered, gasping loudly as she let her head fall in bliss.

She bit her lip, closing her eyes to hide the pleasure that was starting to rise like the break of dawn.

Giriko wasn't any better, what he thought he was turning into a punishment only became a game of BDSM. The blades of his chains starting to cut into the tough skin, but she hardly noticed, not realizing that when the man licked up the side of her arm it was from wanting to taste the sweet bitter tanginess of her blood. The feel of his tongue was warm, and slick, nearly tickling Molly as she moan.

Still going hard and strong, Giriko pulled away from her arm, and dove for her neck, bring the woman's body to his own to make her groan at the feel of his large tongue licking up and down her tasty flesh. Then be bit a chunk of her neck, hearing Molly hiss back the pain and roar as he made himself deeper into her rose, her sleeve becoming even hotter and tighter as his width slid against her soft velvet walls. Damn he couldn't say how good she felt, how much her body was easily responding to his harsh beatings, both of them being able to feel the others heart on the verge of exploding from the speed and force behind their coition, and deprivation, "So much for a tiny dick huh?" He asked licking away the blood from her collar bone, hearing Molly whimper back when his tongue made its way down to her breast.

He was holding her with one hand around her back, his hips the only thing really support hers up, then he bent his knees to get a hold of the front of her night gown, pulling it down so hard that he ruined the entire gown itself, leaving just enough fabric to let the dress dangle off the girl's busty form.

She tried to stay silent when he cupped a breast and devoured the other, his tongue and sharp teeth pulling and clicking against the sensitive bud. The harden nub bouncing back when he sucked away from it, letting the luscious mounds bounce and jiggle, "God it's been too long, Molly. I'm about to explode…!"

"Not yet…Not yet…!"

"Oh no, you don't get to call the shots this time…" His voice growled evilly and he grinned sadistically before throwing her down so hard her toes curled, his speed too incredible for words, "_**I**_ do!" She didn't know what happened, wasn't she the one to make him suffer? What was she doing letting herself get carried away like this?

Had she been stupid for thinking she could've avoided something she really did want. What she craved? It would be a pitiful lie to say she didn't want this. If so her body was surely giving her away, her moans, and mews, her legs buckling against his as her release approached. Her mind felt like she was drowning, her brains about to splatter against her skull at the insane and intense pressure he was causing her, "Now take it all like a good girl…"

"Mm…Giriko!"

"Nah, start screaming, I want you to scream…"

"Then fuck me harder…" Was all she could manage to say, almost straggled by her awaiting end. Her body about to rupture along side his.

"Not a bad idea..." Taking her advice he sped up to no end, he seemed to drag out the ecstasy and the pain even further until the red girl's eyes began to tear up before him, her teeth cutting into her lip to make it bleed.

The crazed death weapon licked it up in a heart beat starting to grunt louder and louder until he felt his cock swell, and release his heavy load into her. Molly couldn't help it, his final and deepest thrust sent the girl over, causing her to release as well, her cheeks flushing and her mouth opening wide as she cried out in euphoria.

They hips were still moving slightly, slowing with every moment being breathless, and nearly suffocating. Even Giriko could hardly breath, his brows knitted and bead with sweat when he finally slumped over the girl. His lips finding any flesh to keep kissing till he reached her lips, tasting her mouth for the first time since they met. Her bubble gum tongue tangling itself in his to make them both sound off into each other's mouth.

But then, Molly gasped sharply feeling her hair being pulled from the scalp so roughly, and her inside feeling like they were being pinched. Giriko's eyes glared at her, his nose smashed against hers as the sound of gears whispered passed their conjoined regions.

She was still, unable to move when he had his dick morphed into a weapon, the blades of his chains making her body shake when she felt a blade scrape her fragile walls, "Now, don't you _**ever**_ question my loyalty to Lady Arachne. She my creator and yours as well. And don't you forget it, understand…!" He wasn't yelling but he was dead serious, and she could tell. Yet, she still remained unafraid, only trying to resist the throbbing sensation until he decided to stop threatening her with his chain to her insides.

She stared him down, grinning and licking her canines at him, "Yeah, I get it. But let's remember that I'm still mad at you, and I have yet to finish this little game." She even pulled her head farther towards his hot breath, "I am Bloody Mary after all." her tongue licking at the slit of his lips hearing him growl and lift his upper lip to show his sharpened fangs. He then surprised her with a bite a bottom lip, making her gasp out before he slowly backed off with his teeth, and sucked on her plump lip, his blades starting to diminish while he ravaged her lips so harshly, his voice groan and hotly panting in delight.

Until he pulled out so abruptly, making Molly gasp again, even louder than before and whimper at the feel of him exiting completely. He watched closely as his filling began to spill from between her legs, her muscles tensing and shaking from the after math. Giriko could help the chuckle at the sight, how helpless she looked.

But that gorgeous, cute little smirk she liked to wear never left, her own satisfaction sufficed until next time. And he knew this wasn't over. Not by a long short. There was much more to come, but for now, they both knew their time was just about up.

Giriko finally released the chains, watching the girl hit the floor flawlessly on her tip toes before she removed her ripped clothing, or at least what was left of them. She stretched her limbs and cracked her bones while walking back to the room again, the bed still in two pieces, and Death Weapon right on her tail fixing his belt, "You know you could always just go naked. I wouldn't mind it."

"Yeah, but our Lady would." She insisted. During the time of conversation, she had pulled out a strapless, thigh-high dark blood red dress, a black leather corset, a back garter lace belt with a black corset bustier that connected to laced stockings, and a pair of blood red calf high boots that brought the whole outfit together.

And the whole time she was putting it on Giriko could only feel his cock getting hard again. _The shit she wears I swear. I'm going to make sure I have loads of fun tearing those up_.

"Well, shall we get going?"

"Not even a shower?"

"I'll take one when we get there. I'm sure my room's still the way it is."

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that?" Swaying her hips to him, Molly could only smile as she grabbed her brush off the table on the way over and began to push her hair on the way out, throwing it to some shattered glass on the floor to let it fall on one of the larger pieces and drown in the reflection.

Then she pressed her chest to his, the brunette turning his head to the side when their eyes met, "Because no one touches my stuff."

"Not even to remodel?"

"As long as everything's in its right place." Giriko could only laugh loudly, throwing his head back in amusement before he looked back down at the sexy red vixen in front of him and threw an arm around her hip tightly, leading her out the door, "You're so fickle woman, and I will never understand you."

"I'm completely content with that." The two were such great companions, always at each other's throats but at the end of the day till the next sunrise, Giriko and Molly would always have a drink after every fight, after every fuck, after every moment that came after that.

And as much as Molly didn't want to admit it, she was kind of glad to be back. And to see Giriko again, but she'd never tell him that. She'd piss him off enough until she could get inside his head first, let him run his engine a bit until he lost control. She loved every moment of his insanity, and she welcomed it with open arms.

"You drive?" She asked suddenly noticing a black familiar limo waiting outside for them, "Nah, I had Mosquito wait for us."

"You…What?" Suddenly Molly head whipped from Giriko's cocky smirk to the passenger window was rolling down.

Molly smacked her forehead, "I should've known you would've pulled something like this." Her voice strained as she muttered to him, but again the man just grinned and chuckled at the glare and face the older man in the car was giving, "I can't believe you, Giriko, I swear I'm going to get you for this."

"Do whatever you want babe you know the fuck was good."

"You ass…" She tried not to laugh as she pulled away from his grasp and made her way to the car solo. She even gave Mosquito a lazy shrug of her shoulders. What could she do, what's done is done.

But that still wasn't enough to keep him quiet, "You're late." He grunted disappointedly, making Molly sigh and roll her eyes, "Sorry, I was being persistant."

"As always." She giggled at his retort, saying nothing more. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes when she leaned her head back.

The car shifted, indicating that Giriko had gotten in as well. And then the car took off, the sound of silence taking the vehicle before Mosquito gave a snooty 'huh', "I can't believe you two. The most insufferable."

"Shut up old man and keep drivin'. I said I'd get her didn't I?"

"You did. But you were reckless as always about it, and if you didn't think I heard you, the whole neighborhood could. They're going to know we've been here you fools!"

"Just keep driving. No ones going to say anything." Molly sighed tiredly, yawning as she drifted to much needed sleep. The two didn't seemed to understand why she was so calm about it, but once Giriko got the idea that she had probably already done something about it, he felt no need to ask what it was.

He then looked to the window bored, gritting his teeth, before leaning over to the mini fridge to get a bottle of Jack. Like water, he drank it one gulp after another, wiping his lips when he was down to the label.

* * *

When they finally got Yaga Baba's castle, they all exited the car men covered in masks and black cloaks that covered their entire bodies, "Ma'am."

"Thanks." Molly, like a child, patted the man's head and giggled happily before she skipped right up to Giriko, not looking to him, but merely walking along side him in content before stretching out her arms to the sky and giving a small huff.

From his peripherals he could see her cleavage as plain as day but brought his attention quickly to the two corridors before them, the bottle from earlier still in his hands before he tossed it into the barrel he passed.

The throne of webs glowed and sparkled to Molly, glimmering back in her eyes as she smiled at the beautiful scene. She always did love the sight of the woman's taste in fashion. It was beautiful, and yet, so deadly if you got too close.

She began to wonder if Arachne had created her to make Molly a little like her in a way, but the red head was never one to assume. Only to let the questions come and go until the real truth decides to rear it's ugly head, "Molly, it's such a pleasure to see you again."

"And I you Ms. Arachne."

"So, I take it you're ready to work for me then?" Molly smiled up at the woman in black, her magnificent features admirable, and gorgeous.

Then the question echoed in her ears, making her hold back a laugh, "Ma'am, I was born ready." Her grin widen to her, the spider queen only laughing softly back to see that her new minion was back and prepared for action.

Oh what great adventures awaited Molly, and so many victims with all the time in the world.

* * *

_**Next - Chapter 2: Taunting the Teased**_

* * *

_**Hope it was worth writing and sorry for any errors in the mix of me know what you guys think I always appreciate and love the feedback.**_


End file.
